Two-cycle engines are utilized in a variety of applications. Because their power to weight ratios are substantially greater than their four-cycle counterparts, and because they can operate regardless of orientation, they are especially useful for straddle seat type vehicle applications, such as snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), personal watercrafts (PWCs), and motorcycles. Unfortunately, many currently available two-cycle engines are fuel inefficient, emit an undesirable amount of pollution, and/or exhibit poor running quality. Part of these undesirable characteristics may be attributed to the placement of fuel injectors within the engine.